1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new compounds and uses thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many compounds are known, e.g., for treatment of cancers in patients or for treatment of microbial infections in patients.
There remains a need in the art for new compounds with more potent antineoplastic and antimicrobial activity, less toxicity and side effects, and less resistance to treatment by tumor or microbial cells.